Rukia's secret
by disrupted.reflections
Summary: rukia's been acting strange since her last shinigami mission. recently, she seems a bit more... sinister towards ichigo.What could be the problem?[slight ichixruki]
1. Phase One: the change

**_Author's note: _**Just got this idea while I was in school. You know how boring then teachers can be... Anyways, plsread+review thnx!

**Disclaimer**I don't own bleach blah blah. if i did, orihime would be dead. (buahahaha!) --->don't kill me hime fans! x)

* * *

"R-Rukia... What's wrong with you?" 

Ichigo couldn't help but be puzzled at the weird look his friend had given him.

There was a long and awkward pause.

Then, as if waking up from a dream, Rukia shook her head and replied "Nothing."

Rukia had just returned from her latest Shinigami mission.

She was now quite an accomplished Shinigami, having risen to the position of Vice-Captain in the 13th Division of the Gotei 13.

She silently was very grateful to Ichigo for talking to Byakuya about the matter.

_

* * *

Flashback _

"Kuchiki-san, I think that you should let your sister be a seated officer in her division."

"This is my family, Kurosaki-san. Thus, I make the decisions."

"But don't you think that Hisana would have appreciate it? I'm sure when she said protect, she did not mean "stop her from being successful"."

(Ichigo has hit a soft spot in Byakuya by the mention of Hisana)

"Fine. I shall speak with Ukitake about the matter."

_Flashback ends_

* * *

"Well, it's getting late and we **do **have school tomorrow after all. Let's hit the sack." 

Ichigo yawned. He walked to his bed and threw himself on it.

"Goodnight, Rukia."

"Goodnight."

And he could almost swear that he had seen Rukia lick her lips with an unnaturally long and purplish tongue.

­


	2. Phase Two: The Disappearance

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach blah blah blah, you know the rest xD**

* * *

The very next day, Rukia seemed normal, going about her business with that artificial cheery voice which totally belied her true personality. She had all the teachers and students under her spell, enchanted by what they saw as a friendly, helpful, if not somewhat short schoolgirl.

"Hey Rukia! Wait up!" Rukia turned around, her raven black hair swishing in time to the motion. She saw Ichigo running towards her, his tall, lanky frame coming closer by the second. She stopped, waiting till Ichigo had caught up with her before continuing her stride back home, aka, Ichigo's closet. They walked home in silence after that.

All the while, Ichigo could sense that there was something different about Rukia, it was on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't place it. She seemed deep in thought, staring at the ground as she walked, totally ignoring his presence. Normally, he would have asked her what was wrong, but this time, he had this niggling suspicion that that would be a horrible idea. Finally, just as the honey-golden sun dipped over the horizon of the blood red sky, they reached his house. As usual, Rukia stopped at the front gate and made her way to Ichigo's room, via the window, which Ichigo always left open for her.

----- + -----

"Hey, I brought you some dinner. It's your favourite." Ichigo popped his orange head round his door, expecting to see Rukia in her usual position, on the floor, doodling what seemed like endless Chappy bunnies.

But today, Rukia wasn't there. The only clue to where she had gone was the open window, his curtains floating in the breeze.

"_Oh well…" _Ichigo thought to himself. It seemed that lately, Rukia had always been so… _distant_. He would have to ask her about it one day.

For now though, it was time to sleep.

It wasn't as if there was anything else to do anyways.

----- + -----

"_NO! I won't! Never will I betray him! AHHH…." _Ichigo woke up in cold sweat. That had been Rukia's voice. He looked around him, expecting himself to have fainted in some battle with the arrancar, but all it was only his room, bathed in the silvery glow of the moonlight. The window was still open, as sign that indicated the fact that Rukia had not returned.

"_Could the dream be... real?"_ Ichigo looked to the outside, wondering if he should go find Rukia.

* * *

**_AN: finally im updatin this fic lol. so pls R&R! if you have any comments, suggestions as to where to take this etc, PLS REVIEW! thankyous! (:_**


End file.
